Un shinobi entre titanes (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: este mundo era peligroso y oscuro, donde el solo vivir un dia mas era suficiente, ahora el seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr un cambio, Naruto gennin en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin. (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)


**Bueno esta será la última ya que es algo que algunos me han pedido, esta es un cross donde naruto termina en el mundo de Shingeky no Kyojin, si es aceptada y tiene muchos comentarios la seguiré sino bueno al menos lo intente.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 1:**

Era pleno día en un gran bosque, el sol iluminaba la planicie lleno de árboles, los pocos animales de la zona merodeaban el lugar, sin embargo en el cielo sucedió algo extraño, un agujero se comenzó a forma en el cielo, de pronto como si este estallara una luz ilumino el cielo, poco a poco la luz fue desapareciendo y se pudo apreciar como algo caía del cielo, este se estrelló contra los arboles rompiendo varias ramas en el proceso y aterrizo en el suelo.

"ahhgg" fue el quejido de dolor del cuerpo, este mostró ser un adolescente de 12 o 13 años, era rubio de ojos azules, su piel era un tanto bronceada y en su rostro se podía apreciar marcas parecidas a las de un zorro, el chico estaba muy herido, su ropa solo consistía de unos pantalones naranjas rotos, tenia una chaqueta también naranja, debajo de esta tenía una camisa negra la cual tenía un agujero en su pecho con sangre seca en sus bordes.

Varios animales vieron con curiosidad al recién llegado, que poco a poco se despertó, adolorido este se sentó en suelo, **"Eres un inútil cobarde… pudiste matarlo, pero te acobardaste"** fueron las palabras oscuras en la cabeza del adolescente que solo frunció el ceño, como pudo este se puso de pie para sostenerse con dolor su hombro izquierdo.

"No quería matarlo… hice la promesa de llevarlo de nuevo a la aldea, se lo prometí a Sakura-chan" hablo con cansancio mientras caminaba por el bosque, mirando un hueco en un gran árbol viejo se acercó para recostarse en el fondo de este, una ves se sentó sintió su cuerpo entumecerse.

" **Eres débil… no mereces mi tiempo"** sin más la voz se silenció, el cuanto al rubio este gruño ante las palabras del zorro, levantando la vista recordó como termino aquí, su misión de recuperar a Sasuke fue un desastre, no sabía nada de Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Kiba y akamaru, su enfrentamiento con los cuatro del sonido fue un desastre, cerrando los ojos quedo dormido.

 _Estaba lloviendo en un gran valle que era dividido por una cascada, en cada extremo se encontraba unas estatuas de dos personas, concentrándonos en la base del valle vemos a dos adolescentes, uno de ellos era una joven que tenía una apariencia grotesca, siendo su piel gris y sus labios azules, sus ojos eran negros con su pupila roja con comas que giraban, su cabello era un azul ceniza largo que llegaba hasta su espalda baja, unas especies de manos/alas salían de su espalda las cuales tenían decenas de dedos, vestía unos pantalones blancos con una camisa de cuello alto azul, en su frente llevaba uno banda con una placa metálica que tenía un símbolo parecido a una hoja en su frente._

 _En el otro extremo del valle estaba un adolescente rubio de ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, este estaba cubierto por un aura roja que tenía forma de zorro, siendo estas unos orejas y uno cola formadas de esta aura, los dos adolescentes se miraron, siendo la mirada del pelinegro lleno de odio y rabia, en cuento al rubio este tenia una mirada de resignación y tristeza._

" _Este es el camino que seguirás Sasuke… dejaras todo… a tus amigos, a Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan por Orochimaru… sabes que esto solo te traerá más dolor" dijo el rubio que trato de razonar con su amigo, sin embargo este solo frunció el ceño._

" _Más dolor… más dolor… ¡Tu qué demonios sabes, solo eres un huérfano! ¡Tienes idea de lo que es que maten a todos los que amas y no poder hacer nada al respecto!" fue el grito lleno de odio del peli negro que forma sellos de mas, en su mano izquierda se formaron rayos oscuro que cubrieron por completo su brazo, "ya no puedo sentir mas dolor… si es preciso venderé mi alma al mismo demonio si es enserio para cumplir mi objetivo… y tu ni nadie puede evitarlo" finalizo apuntando su ataque al rubio que extendió su brazo derecho._

" _Tienes razón… yo no sé lo que se siente tener una madre… un padre… o hermanos…" una esfera morada se formo en su palma, esta comenzó a crecer, "Yo no sé lo que se siente perderlo todo… pero tengo a ero-sennin, tengo a Baa-chan que son lo más cercano a unos padres que he tenido… esta Iruka-sensei que es como un hermano para mi, tengo muchas personas que me importan y daría la vida por ellos…" esas palabras solo iso que la cólera del Uchiha solo aumentara, sin embargo este se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa del rubio, "Y yo te considero un hermano Sasuke… por eso no puedo dejar que agás esto"_

" _Ya es tarde Naruto"_

 _Los dos sin más corrieron uno contra el otro, corriendo sobre el agua dieron un salto, apuntando se sus ataques esto chocaron, el resultado fueron dos fuerzas que luchaban por ganar, rayos y fuertes vientos destruyeron los alrededores, una esfera se formó entre los dos shinobi que se miraron con desafío._

" _¡Naruto!"_

" _¡Sasuke!"_

 _Fue el grito de ambos al pelear por el dominio, fijamente sus ataques implosionaron, fin perder tiempo el Uchiha lanzo un poderoso puñetazo que dio de lleno en el pecho del rubio que lo resistió, en ese momento Naruto estaba por usas sus garras para atravesar al Uchiha, sin embargo este dudo, en cambio el rubio le dio una patada que mando al Uchiha a volar._

 _Pero antes que se diera cuenta un agujero se formó a su lado, sorprendido este fue absorbido por el agujero._

Abriendo los ojos Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba en el árbol, suspirando noto que estaba amaneciendo, estuvo mucho tiempo dormido, levantándose se dio cuenta que sus heridas estaban casi curadas por completo, poniéndote de pie salió del árbol, mirando el bosque salió a explorar, no sabia donde estaba, pero sin duda este no era su hogar, pasando las horas llego a una especie de pueblo abandonado, caminando entre las casas vio que no había personas desde hace bastante tiempo, para su suerte este encontró un invernadero donde avía varias plantas con gran variedad de frutas.

Pasando los minutos ya comió lo suficiente, caminando por una casa entro, era oscura y un tanto sombría, extrañado vio un pequeño libro sobre una mesa, ojeándolo vio que estaba en un idioma extraño, este libro tenia dibujos de gigantes comiendo personas, era extraño, siguiendo explorando encontró varias cosas útiles, siendo esta una gran mochila y un chaqueta negra con capucha que remplazaría la suya que estaba arruinada, saliendo de la casa vio que ya era medio día.

"Debo juntar varias cosas quien sabe cuándo encuentre otro lugar para reabastecerme" decidiendo eso junto comida y algo de ropa que era de su talla, pasando las horas termino, sonriente salió del pueblo, no sin antes mirar mapa viejo que encontró, avía un pueblo a unos días, pero corriendo a su velocidad solo serían unas horas.

Corriendo a una gran velocidad no tardó mucho en llegar. Sin embargo cuando estaba por llegar a la ciudad lo escucho, era pisadas, volteando miro a lo lejos varias figuras que se acercaban a la ciudad, dando un fuerte salto llego a la ciudad, sin embargo lo que vio quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre.

"¡Corre hijo!" grito un hombre que cargaba una escopeta y disparaba sin cesar a la cara del titán de 8 m frente a el, detrás del hombre estaba un adolescente de 16 años que cargaba también un arma, este llevaba a una mujer anciana en su espalda, "¡Dije que hulleras-" antes que pudiera continuar este atrapado por una gran mano, que le llevo a la boca del titan que se lo comió.

"¡Padre!" grito el chico en vano, tratando de hacer caso al ultimo pedido de su padre corrió en dirección contraria de donde venias los gigantes solo para ser pisado junto con la anciana, sus restos fueron recogidos y devorados.

Naruto tuvo que resistir el impulso de vomitar, esto era demasiado, seres gigantes y deformes se comían a las personas que trataban de huir, se escucharon gritos y pedidos de auxilio de todas partes, pero el estaba paralizado.

"Madre!" ese grito lo saco de su trance, un niña no más de 5 años lloraba mientras era testigo de cómo su madre era devorada por un titan de 10 m, cuando el gigante termino de devorar a la mujer miro a la niña que estaba paralizada, cuando esta iba a ser atrapada todos vieron como una gran explosión se produjo en la cabeza del gigante.

Los sobrevivientes vieron como un rubio tomo a la niña para cargarla, este cruzo sus dedos, varias copias se formaron del mismo chico que sacaron armas de sus bolcillos, estos las lanzaron a los gigantes, la armas se clababan en las cabezas de estos, sin embargo los papeles que tenia pegados en las armas explotaron.

"¡todos detrás del niño!" grito un hombre mayor calvo que tenia una gran musculatura, este tenía un arco y en su espalda cargaba varias flechas con dinamitas pegadas a estas, apuntando el hombre encendió los explosivos con una braza que estaba pegada una muñequera, "¡Salven a las mujeres y niños!" ante su orden varios hombres y jóvenes hicieron caso.

"¡Fuego!" todos los arqueros apuntaron a sus objetivos justo en sus nucas, las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, en cuanto a naruto le dio a la niña a una mujer, sacando kunais de sus bolcillos las lanzo a los ojos de los gigantes, pero noto que estos se curaban de las heridas demasiado rápido.

"¡Chico a la nuca ese es su punto débil!" grito el hombre calvo que seguía disparando de forma precisa, asintiendo Naruto, saco dos kunai, sin pensarlo salto entre los gigante para con maniobras rápidas cortar sus nucas, "¡Ahora!" fue el grito del calvo, un hombre castaño a su lado abrió en el medio del pueblo un poso, con rapidez las mujeres y niños entraron para resguardarse.

"¡mocoso cuidado!" naruto fue atrapado por una mano, el titan con rapidez intento devorarlo solo para que este callera muerto, confuso naruto vio a alguien aterrizar frente a el, era un mujer de tal vez 20 años, era castaña y tenía la piel morena, tenía una gran figura reloj de arena, su vestimenta era común siendo esta una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de naruto fue lo que cargaba, era como unos rectángulo metálicos de cada lado de su cuerpo, estos estaban conectados dos espadas que la mujer cargaba, "¡quedan 69 mocoso no caigas ahora" sin esperar una respuesta está activo un mecanismo que lanzo un cable que se conectó en un gigantes, mediante una especie de gas a presión esta la impulso para salir volando.

"Bien…" forzando su cuerpo apenas recuperado el rubio creo decenas de clones que se lanzaron contra los titanes. El original miro la masacre a su alrededor, apretando el agarre de sus kunai salto contra los decenas de gigantes que venían por el, esto acaba de comenzar.

####################

Sangre.

Era por lo que naruto estaba cubierto, a su alrededor los cuerpos de los titanes comenzaron a disolverse en vapor al igual que la sangre que lo cubría, el miro el pueblo destruido donde los pocos sobrevivientes estaban reunidos, el hombre calvo bajo su arco para respirar más relajado.

"Miya… has un recuento de cuentos sobrevivieron, esta noche nos quedaremos aquí, mañana temprano partiremos" dijo en un tono seco e impasible, la mujer morena a su lado asintió con la cabeza, la mujer envaino las cuchillas y se quitó el equipo de gas que ya estaba vacío.

"Hai Dom-sama" sin la mujer se fue, el hombre con calma camino junto al rubio que seguía mirando a la nada.

"Me importa poco que seas, salvaste a mucha gente hoy y te estoy agradecido" dijo en un tono seco sin mas, pero al ver la mirada del chico frunció el ceño, el chico estaba llorando mientras sostenía lo que parecía el zapato de un niño de 3 años que estaba cubierto de sangre, con su antebrazo se secó las lágrimas.

"¿Qué eran esas cosas?" pregunto ya más tranquilo. El hombre frente a el solo lo miro a los ojos dudoso ante la pregunta que escucho.

"¿Qué acaso vives debajo de una roca?" pregunto un tanto molesto por la pregunto estúpida, sin embargo la reacción del chico no la espero.

"¡Si vivo debajo de una maldita roca ahora respóndeme!" fue el grito que llamo la atención a todos, ante las palabras sinceras del adolecente Don respiro hondo.

"titanes…"

 **Wow esto es más oscuro que el universo DC (si chistes de Deadpool) bueno ya enserio a mi punto de vista Shingeky no Kyojin es uno de los animes más oscuros y mejor hechos que he visto, ojo que he visto que son solo 6 o más animes.**

 **Bueno este sera diferente ya que naruto entre a este mundo siendo un gennin de 13 años, a mi parecer mandarlo cuando ya tiene 17 después de la guerra seria aburrido ya que es demasiado poderoso, hací que decidí darle esta edad para que el peligro este en todas partes.**

 **Mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizarse esta esta historia sin más CHAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


End file.
